I was once an angel
by Angel60
Summary: A young teenager named Alicia was a beautiful lady. She was intelligent,sensible, and quiet. One day she wasn't smart. The day she stepped in high school in manhattan her life would change.


Chapter 1  
  
  
  
One day there is a girl that Sydney Cruz knew since a young child. Her name is Alicia Cornelia. Alicia is a cool and funny person. Alicia was a very happy and smiley baby. Alicia is a beautiful teenage girl. She absolutely looked like heaven. Alicia had green/blue eyes; long light brown with blue streaks. She was five feet three inches and one hundred pounds. Her hair was long silky and also stingily.  
  
Alicia is a very happy, smart, and a courageous teenager. She is also a working teenager. Alicia had started to work at the age of twelve. She worked like regular school hours and she was also paid. When she didn't go to work she went to school, Art and Design high school in Manhattan. Alicia had worked as a clerk at McDonalds.  
  
It was Monday September 15, 2000 in Manhattan, New York. Sydney was in town and she wanted to see if Alicia was home. But first Sydney had pulled out her cell phone and dialed Alicia's number. And hoped that Alicia didn't change her number. (Dialed 1 718 5565985).the phone was ringing. "yes it works", says Sydney. Someone picks the phone up. "Hello" "I may I talk to Alicia Cornelia please" says Sydney. "Oh ok hold on please let me check if she is home 'Alicia the phone pick it up' may I ask u is calling?" "Yes it is Sydney Cruz, Alicia's classmate from high school" said Sydney.  
  
At school Alicia was the popular girl and she had everything she wanted. But Alicia had big problems at home. And she had never told Sydney even though they were best friends. Alicia had a lot of secrets even the big one in her stomach. At the age of seventeen Alicia was pregnant by her father. Pretty young to get pregnant. Sydney knew that Alicia was hiding something from her. Sydney knew it wasn't her business to but they were friends-she just had to tell Sydney. Alicia always tells Sydney everything from relationships to personal stuff. It is like they were sisters. Her own father had rapped everyday Alicia. His name was, Jose he had a sex problem. Her mother didn't really care cause she was selling and giving herself to men outside of the house. Alicia's sister was pregnant at the age of fourteen years old. Her brothers were both swinging kids around with different woman and bringing girls home every night.  
  
Alicia is always home alone when she finds out that she has to go to school the next year. Sydney had felt sorry for Alicia because in the Bronx they didn't have to go to college until 19 years old. There are both 17 years old. Alicia is always feeling left out of her family because her family are not always home everyday. Her life wasn't fair. When Sydney told that to Alicia mother she had flipped out and told Sydney, as you wanted to adopt Alicia. When Sidney had heard that from her mother's mouth she thought that her life would change big-time. The next day Sydney's mother had went to court to discuss about Alicia and the adoption papers. When she had left the court she held until a car and she had drove away and then she had started to cry. Sydney knew Alicia life is going to change because belike sisters or mother and daughter. They could talk about anything and they both understood of what the other one was saying everyday. They both could talk to each other everyday, every night, all night without going to sleep. When Alicia comes down they both are going to shop for clothes and look at the cute boys and also talk to them. You know that the team boys are fine. Yesterday a 19- year-old boy named Randy gave Sidney his No. But Sydney is not going to call him because she already has a man. Plus friends help other friends to get a man to go out with. Sydney always has thought that looking at boys at the mall will go nowhere but it did. But you see Sydney and Alicia both had boyfriends and have and they're both fine. Alicia has better tastes and Sydney always wanted her man. Sydney had lost virginity at the age of 15 with Clovis. Clovis is Sydney's boyfriend for the past 6years of her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alicia is a very beautiful woman. She knows that she is prettier then Sydney but it was always the opposite. But Sydney didn't really care. DOES IT MATTER IF YOUR PRETTY OR NOT.well Sydney didn't think so at all.  
  
Alicia went to her old family home she had spent in for three whole hours; just crying and gathering her stuff together. When her mother came home she had a bottle of wine (lets just says a glass but really it was six to seven glasses of wine) and had shot herself in the veins with all different kinds of drugs to help her to relax. That is the only thing that would let Alicia's mother relax.  
  
Upstairs there was Alicia and Michael doing something. And downstairs was Wella didn't even know what was the screaming and hollowing. But her mother didn't care at all about what was going on upstairs. Michael was caressing Alicia but he couldn't because she was crying too much. In her room it was like a puddle. Sydney had went to Alicia's house to see if she was okay but she was tired and screaming.. well let me not say what else happened.  
  
Sydney and Clovis had gone into the living room with his hands on her breast. But Sydney didn't like it very much; Sydney didn't say anything about it because it had felt good. They were both watching television. And Sydney had heard the shower run and still she had heard Alicia crying or screaming. Clovis had took off his shirt and started to kiss Sydney. Then she had to kiss him back because it had felt so good. Then a minute later they had stopped. Sydney and Clovis had both heard footsteps running through the hall upstairs. Sydney thought it was Michael running through the hallway but it wasn't. Sydney and Clovis had both left after all of that hollering and screaming that happened upstairs. Right after they left Clovis had remembered that he had forgotten his shirt. But Sydney didn't want to go back to Alicia's house. Sydney went home thinking about Alicia; she hoped that she was okay. Sydney was thinking about Alicia because Michael last girl had gotten pregnant by him and she passed away on the day of his child's birth. Sydney didn't know about that before but when Alicia told her; Sydney just had to see Michael. That was the first and the last for Michael to have kids because Sydney was about to hurt him. Alicia is not allowed to go to Michael's house because Sydney cares about her and don't want her to have children well not yet. 


End file.
